


Crackle

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Takes place during Scorch Trials movie, newtston is only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackle

Newt's eyes crackled amber in the fire's light. Teresa was curled next to him in a fitful sleep. Minho picked at something in a darkened corner, looking uncharacteristically grim. Thomas himself felt a weight in his chest, a strange mix that was both unfamiliar yet familiar. The closest thing he could connect it to was Chuck.

Minho had fallen asleep.

Newt was still staring at the embers as they sputtered into the night.

"What was he to you?"

Newt looked up, his face impassive, grim. Thomas had known him for just that amount of time where he knew something was wrong, but didn't know how to comfort him. Newt smiled a smile that was dry and bitter. He suddenly looked older than his 16 years, and it made Thomas' chest tighten in guilt.

"A brother, for one," Newt's voice rang crisply in the silence of the world around them. "He nursed me back, y'know?"

Thomas didn't know, but Newt was pawing at his leg.

"Maybe..." Newt muttered emptily, wistfully, "he was something more." He gave a sad smile.

The silence reigned, and Thomas could hear Aris muttering from a corner. He had been so quiet Thomas had forgotten him for a moment. Thomas fought down the chill down his spine, and curled into himself. It wasn't the temperature, Thomas realised due to the Scorch, but the fact that what Newt had done, what he had the courage to do, held so much more weight.

_Take care of them_ , was what Winston told him.

The only thing was that Thomas didn't know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pairing alert  
> This is strangely enough, my OTP (especially in the movies).  
> Well, I hope you liked.


End file.
